Doctor Mid-Nite
Doctor Mid-Nite is a character from DC Comics Background Blinded while he was attempting to save the life of a key witness from a grenade, Charles McNider developed a lot of energy during the nighttime hours in addition to the ability where he can clearly see perfectly in the dark. After his medical career was over, McNider dedicated his life to fight injustice in New York City. An author during the day, Charles McNider becomes a vigilante by night: Doctor Mid-Nite, the Master of Darkness. Powers & Abilities * Animal Training: Charles aided a young owl back to health and it inspired him to become Doctor Mid-Nite. * Gymnastics * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Infrared Vision: Doctor Mid-Nite could see perfectly clear in total darkness without the aid of artificial enhancements, despite the fact that he was blind. * Journalism: He was also an experienced journalist with an acute knowledge of criminal subculture. * Medicine: Doctor Mid-Nite was a qualified surgeon and medical researcher. Equipment * Blackout Bomb: A small bomb which release pitch-black gas that blinds villains; these "blackout bombs" could be modified to create smokey illusions or flash-bang effects. * Cryotuber: Charles created an invention which allowed him to take full control of another person's central nervous system. Using the Cryotuber, Doctor Mid-Nite could temporarily paralyze his adversaries. The Cyrotuber also contained laser and "freezing" capabilities. * Specialized Lenses: Doctor Mid-Nite wore special infrared goggles that enabled him to see clearly despite his physical handicap. He did not require these goggles for purposes of night vision. Feats Strength * Threw a large chunk of stone to distract a group of mobsters * Was able to uppercut a thug so hard he flew a few meters back into a sofa behind him * Kicked a thug so hard he went flying off his feet before the thug quickly landed on the floor * Knocked out two thugs by slamming his fists on their heads * Punched Tarantula so hard he flew back several meters into the wall where he hit his head and fell unconscious Speed * Managed to evade gunshots from the gangster "Killer" Maroni before arresting him. Durability * Was the only survivor of a grenade explosion that resulted him in becoming blinded and receiving his abilities. * After being smacked on the head with a gun continued fighting back by kicking a thug as previously mentioned before being incapacitated by a kick to the head * Was uppercutted and knocked back into a metal trolley by the criminal Tarantula Skill * Can perform an operation easily even in total darkness. * Easily overpowered several thugs with the aid of his Blackout Bombs. * Defeated the Mad Scientist Proffesser Elba by doing this he was able to join the Justice Society of America * Defeated the Villian called the Fiddler alongside Wonder Woman * Fought in World War II against the Japanese * Had to deal with a temperamental child gifted with Supermortal Strength who was strong enough to pick up a lam post and swing it around * Defeated the Two Headed Ogre Gallifron alongside Wonder Woman when the Justice Society travelled to the dimension called Fairyland. * Defeated the criminal called the Monster alongside his Justice Society of America teammates * Disguised himself as an actor alongside the original Flash , (Jay Garrick) in order to protect a area where criminals working for the Villian Evil Star attack the two heroes later engage and defeat the thugs * Escaped a trap designed by criminals that was specifically designed to kill him he then later apprehended the criminals who designed the trap. * Defeated a gang of thugs known as the "SpiderMen". * Alongside the original Atom, (Al Pratt) Defeated two criminals called Specs who had a flashlight able to block out light and Pewee who wore gloves that gave him Super Strength. * When the Justice Society faced the villain Psyco Pirate who creates emotion based crimes Mid-Nite had to stop a fear induced crime when he had to infiltrate a lab in order to destroy a plague bomb that the Pirate threatened to drop on a town he defeated the henchmen in the lab and secured the virus later discovering it was fake. * Upon facing the Pirate again Mid-Nite had to deal with an ambition based crime when an engineer working for the Pirate set out to rob some Platinum Mid-Nite told him that the Pirate was just using him later proving this with his intellect when he gets the Engineer to drive around with sacks of sand which the Pirate's criminal gang then rob from him. Betrayed the Engineer and Mid-Nite then teamed up to take down the Pirate's gang. * Knocked out a group of soldiers with his Blackout Bomb * Towards the End of World World was sent alongside his teammate Hourman to stop the Inter-Dimensional villain known as the Stalker who was trying to gather Deadly Weapons of Mass Destruction for the Nazi's. The two arrived in Scotland where they would fight one of Stalker's henchmen Richard Jenson Mcnider would give his owl Hooty a small dosage of the drug Miraclo which empowers the owl who flies through Jenson's chest killing him. Usually Mcnider would be against the use of drugs in any way knowing their harmful effects as a doctor however only gave the drug to Hooty as a last resort in order to try and defeat Jenson * Defeated the Ultra Humanite alongside the Justice Society * Helped the stop the execution of The Crimnal King Cobra by an angry crowd and convinced to hand the crimnal over to the authorities where he would be given a fair trial * Helped rescue the citzens of an island nation called Bahdnisa from an ethnic cleansing * After retiring from the Justice Society after World War Two he joined a secret organisation called the Argent Agency which investigated Meta Human Crime * Took a protege named Beth Chambers who became Doctor Mid-Nite for a short time until she was killed * After being bound and thrown out of a plane managed to get back into the plane and defeat the thugs who had captured him * As Charles Mcnider hypnotised a man who was sitting in a room with him so he go out and fight criminals as Dr Mid-Nite * Weaknesses * Remains naturally blind in broad daylight without the aid of special infrared goggles if they were damaged this would likely impair his ablity to see * Lost in a fight with Batman when he was forced to fight the Justice League under the mind control of Aquarius. * Is usually against the use of empowering drugs even if his fellow heroes such as Hourman use the drugs for good purposes * As a doctor he isn't particularly focused on beating his opponents physically and usually relies on his Justice Society teammates to tackle Stronger foes Physically whilst he comes up with effective strategies and methods to defeat an opponent Fun Facts * Doctor Mid-Nite is the first original blind crime fighter in comic book history with Daredevil being 2nd on the list. Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Blind Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Neutral Good